


have you been involved in an accident at work?

by hollyhobbit101



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [11]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Accidents, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Broken Bones, Family Feels, Hurt TK Strand, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV TK Strand, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, it's actually quite fluffy there's not a lot of whump in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyhobbit101/pseuds/hollyhobbit101
Summary: T.K. was on his way to the hospital. Again.At least this time he could say with absolute certainty that it 100% wasn't his fault.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Firehouse 126 Crew (9-1-1 Lone Star) & TK Strand
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691701
Comments: 8
Kudos: 180
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Whumptober 2020





	have you been involved in an accident at work?

**Author's Note:**

> not me naming my fic after those accident helpline ads i used to see on tv all the time as a kid 💀💀
> 
> written for day 12 of whumptober (prompt: broken bones) and bad things happen bingo (prompt: arm in a sling)
> 
> anon: If you’re still taking requests for bad things happen bingo I’d like to request arm in a sling with 911 LS and tarlos ? :)

T.K. was on his way to the hospital. 

Again. 

At least this time he could say it was 100% absolutely not his fault; some jackass on the previous shift hadn’t put some gear away properly. Cue T.K. opening the cupboard and promptly getting buried by a mound of stuff. The crashing had brought the team running (and had conveniently masked the  _ crack  _ of his arm breaking) because of course insult just had to be added to (literal) injury.

Judd and Marjan immediately burst out laughing, with Mateo quickly joining in. Paul was the only one to offer him a hand up, but even he was struggling to keep a straight face.

T.K. scowled at them all, but even he had to admit it  _ was  _ pretty funny.

That is, it was, until it wasn’t.

He reached up to take Paul’s hand, only for his vision to go white with a searing bolt of pain lancing up and down his arm. He cried out, clutching his arm to his chest, cradling it gently. When the pain finally died to an acceptable level, he realised that the laughter had stopped, a fact he could only bring himself to be mildly grateful for.

“You okay, man?” Paul asked, an edge of concern in his voice.

“Fantastic,” T.K. grit out, more focused on not jostling his arm than on being civil to his team.

Judd’s eye roll was practically audible. “If he’s bitchin’, then he must be okay,” he quipped, but he came round and helped T.K. up - using his good arm this time. T.K. winced at the movement, but the pain wasn’t as bad as before, which was something.

“That don’t look too good, brother,” Judd said once T.K. was upright, gesturing at his arm. He was right; it had started to swell, and  _ something  _ was definitely out of place. 

“Might be broken,” Marjan suggested, putting words to T.K.’s own thoughts. “Probie, go get Michelle.”

Mateo grumbled but went, quickly returning with Michelle. She quirked an eyebrow, gaze sliding between T.K. and the equipment, but she seemed wholly unsurprised to see him there. Which, frankly, was a little rude, if entirely understandable. 

She forced him to sit as she probed the injury. T.K. hissed when she pressed down on it; she threw him an apologetic glance, but didn’t say anything.

Eventually, she sat back on her heels. “Definitely broken, but I wouldn’t say it’s too bad,” she said. “I’ll put a sling on it for now, but you’ll have to go to the hospital to get it set properly.”

T.K. groaned. Michelle sent him a wry smile. “I can call you a cab,” she offered.

He shook his head. “I’ll call Carlos. It’s his day off. Thanks, though.”

Michelle patted his shoulder and stood up, but T.K. stopped her before she could walk away.

“Just… Do me a favour and tell my dad for me,” he asked. “Spare me  _ that  _ humiliation, at least.”

Judd barked out a laugh that suggested T.K. wasn’t going to escape any humiliation any time soon, but Michelle had the grace to just nod. 

“Thanks.”

It took Carlos just over thirty minutes to get to the 126, during which T.K. was the butt of enough (mostly) good-natured ribbing to last him the year. He was grateful to escape into Carlos’s car, though, by the shit-eating grin on his face, the ordeal wasn’t over.

“Only you, Strand,” Carlos said, shaking his head. 

“I didn’t even do anything this time!” T.K. protested, but it only set Carlos off laughing.

“I know.” He unlocked his phone and showed T.K. a picture. Specifically, a picture of him buried in the equipment, right before they’d noticed his arm. “Paul sent it to me.”

T.K. gaped, then tried to snatch the phone away, but Carlos was too quick. “Delete that,” he said, pouting. “Delete it, or I’ll never talk to you again.”

“We both know that’s a lie.” Carlos leaned over and kissed his cheek. “You love me really, Tiger.”

He wasn’t wrong. “Just drive,” T.K. huffed, resolutely staring out of the window. Carlos laughed and kissed him again, then started the car, heading in the direction of the hospital.

Again.

**Author's Note:**

> i am taking prompts on my tumblr @morganaspendragonss! come say hi!


End file.
